


surrender

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dangan Ronpa 3 Spoilers, Gen, Happy Birthday Great Gozu, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	surrender

He doesn't want this.

But  _oh_ , how he does. How he dreams of feeling the red-hot blood pouring down his face along with his sins, the knife sinking past the material of his mask to gouge out his eyes. How he  _craves_ the feeling of  _despair_ , since there's nothing quite as intoxicating as feeling true hopelessness.

His mind flits away, to a detached and distant past that he's unable to reconcile with the overwhelming despair tainting the air. It's not real, he tries to reason, but both of them know what a dirty lie it is.

The other, of course, being Monokuma.

But of course, it's pre-recorded.

Still, he chains himself up to the ceiling for the sake of this sick audience, blood dribbling down his chin as he surrenders to the overwhelming despair. It's relieving, liberating, and he allows himself to rest.

(In his last seconds, he sees a flickering film on the screen and smiles)


End file.
